


You're Getting to Be a Habit (with Me)

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: 1930s, American History, Female Friendship, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Hick embark on their unchaperoned vacation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Getting to Be a Habit (with Me)

I watched the PBS series [_The Roosevelts_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3400010/?ref_=nv_sr_1) and they were talking about the intimate relationship (and I do mean _intimate_ ) between [Eleanor Roosevelt](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eleanor_Roosevelt) and [Lorena Hickok](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorena_Hickok) and the [three-week vacation](http://www.americanrealities.com/blog/eleanor-roosevelt-lorena-hickok-a-buick-roadster-and-a-trip-to-quebec) they took together in 1933, and ... IDK, I had to write this. It's possible there will be more of this road trip ... sometime.

**Title:** You're Getting to Be a Habit (with Me)   
**Authors:** Nightdog_barks   
**Characters:** Eleanor Roosevelt, Lorena Hickok   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warnings: This is RPF.**   
**Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Eleanor and Hick embark on their unchaperoned vacation together. 372 words.  
 **Author Notes:** Written after watching [_The Roosevelts_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3400010/?ref_=nv_sr_1) on PBS. The title and cut-text are from a popular song of the 1930s.  
 **Intrepid Readers:** Pwcorgigirl and Blackmare read it and liked it. :D

 

Cut text="I used to think your love was something that I could take or leave alone ... "

 

_**You're Getting to Be a Habit (with Me)** _

 

It was the way it had been everywhere -- once people recognized her, they moved faster than she could have commanded them. If she had _wished_ to command them, which she didn't. That was Franklin's job, a man's job. She had a sneaking suspicion that Hick liked the deference, though.

"Your gas tank's filled, ma'am," the station proprietor said. He was trying not to stare at her, at Hick, at the blue Buick, but his eyes were wide, taking everything in nevertheless.

"Thank you," Eleanor said. "How much do I owe you?"

The man looked horrified. "Nothing, ma'am!"

"Nonsense," Eleanor said severely. "You must make a living, and for that you must accept recompense. How much?"

"Oh," the station proprietor said. His eyes darted to the pump and back again. He swallowed. "A ... a dollar thirty-two, ma'am."

"Excellent," Eleanor said. She had no idea if it was excellent or not. It was only their first stop.

She drew out two dollars from her purse.

"You may keep the change," she said, "but I believe the Treasury Department will demand a receipt."

Hick snorted out a laugh. The station proprietor clutched at the bills as if afraid they would fly away.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "It'll be just a minute, ma'am."

They waited in the warm sun. A black and white dog eyed them warily from its post by the front porch. Somewhere a bird called, the same note, over and over.

"Is it going to be like this the whole way?" Hick murmured.

"We can always turn around," Eleanor said, perhaps a bit too crisply.

"No," Hick said. "No." She reached out, one long arm along the back of the front seat, stretching as a shy young man would do, half-afraid of his date's disapproval. The warmth of her hand rested on Eleanor's shoulder.

"All right," Eleanor said. "All right, then." Seized by a sudden impulse, she turned the key and the Buick roared to life. The brake, the clutch, a turn of the wheel, and they were back on the road, heading north.

"You didn't get the receipt," Hick said.

Eleanor smiled. "It doesn't matter," she said. "The President will sign for it."

 

~ fin


End file.
